


Les Histoires du Pangolin

by Felicia_Vardya



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, One Piece, Saint Seiya, Stargate Universe, Torchwood, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Les Histoires du Pangolin sont des UA!Âmes-sœurs dans lesquels un Pangolin débarque -avec de la musique et une banderole- quand deux âmes-sœurs se rencontrent. Le Pangolin peut être de bonne ou de mauvaise humeur selon les réactions des âmes-sœurs qui se rencontrent. Dans les fandom représenter, tout le monde sait qu'un Pangolin peut arrivé n'importe quand. Basé sur des défis de l'Enfer de Dante.
Relationships: Bennu Kagaho & Libra Dohko, Bennu Kagaho/Andromeda Shun, Clint Barton/Loki, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Missy/Rose Tyler, Nicholas Rush/Matthew Scott, Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Thirteenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 29
Kudos: 15





	1. Fleur & Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> **Idée de base :** Almayen  
>  **Intro + règle :** LeiaFavaz - [Introduction - _La loi du Pangolin_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730678/chapters/67873174)
> 
>  _Consignes :_  
>  \- Les Pangolins ne parlent pas, ou du moins pas une langue connue vos personnage ; s’ils communiquent avec vos perso, ça doit passer par les gestes. [Non respectée/utilisée pour tous les textes]  
> \- Les gens savent qu’un Pangolin peut débarquer n’importe quand, mais c’est rare, donc certains peuvent ne pas y croire.  
> \- Les Pangolins mangent des pizzas ou des fourmis par décret d’Almayen [Pas encore mentionner]  
> \- La musique change selon l‘époque;  
> «Création du tambour à 1869 : Rythmes de tambour  
> 1869 - 1977 : Danse Hongroise n°’’5 de Johannes Brahms  
> 1977 – nos jours : We are the Champions de Queen».  
> Si votre histoire ne se déroule pas sur terre, vous mettez ce que vous voulez.  
> \- Un Pangolin arrive à la première rencontre physique de vos personnage ; pour un trouple, première rencontre des trois.  
> \- Pas d’homophobie dans cette univers ; l’homosexualité est banale dans ce monde, merci aux Pangolins.  
> \- Dans toutes les religions/mythologies, les Pangolins ont une place  
> 
> 
>   
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione l’avait vue à son arrivée à Poudlard, la jeune fille blonde, la championne de Beauxbâtons Fleur Delacour. Elle avait eu du mal à détaché son regard de celui de Fleur.

Hermione l’avait vue à son arrivée à Poudlard, la jeune fille blonde, la championne de Beauxbâtons Fleur Delacour. Elle avait eu du mal à détaché son regard de celui de Fleur. Quand Fleur était venue la voir à la bibliothèque, quelques semaines plus tôt, Hermione avait été surprise.

* * *

  
Elle travaillait sur son devoir d’Arithmancie quand quelqu’un lui avait fait de l’ombre, en levant les yeux, elle avait croiser le regard bleu de Fleur.  
  
« Euh bonjour ? » Dit la jeune sorcière avec un sourire timide, elle était impressionnée par l’autre jeune fille. Depuis la première tâche en fait.  
  
Soudain, une musique se fit entendre dans la bibliothèque, surprenant tout le monde. Tout le monde retint son souffle alors qu’un Pangolin brandissant une banderole sur la laquelle était marqué « Félicitation », avançait d’un pas dansant au rythme de la musique.  
  
Madame Pince fit les gros yeux en voyant ça. Des âmes-sœurs qui se rencontraient dans son antre ? C’était un outrage ! Elle s’apprêtait à crier, quand l’animal se planta devant la table de la jeune Granger. Le Pangolin fit un petit discours dans lequel il déclara que les deux jeune filles étaient des âmes sœurs. Il repartit après les avoir félicité, de son pas dansant.  
  
Hermione et Fleur échangèrent un regard, puis, réalisant que tout les regards étaient braqués sur elles, elle rougirent. Hermione rassembla rapidement ses affaires et s’enfuit de la bibliothèque, suivie par Fleur.  
  
« Attends ! »  
  
La Gryffondor s’arrêta et se tourna vers la blonde, intimidée.  
  
« Je... » Fleur lui adressa un grand sourire. « Est-ce que tu accepterais de m’accompagner au bal ? »  
  
Le regard d’Hermione s’écarquilla alors qu’elle fixait Fleur surprise.  
  
« Oui ! » Répondit-elle.

* * *

  
Et maintenant elle était là, dans cette magnifique robe, au bras de la plus jolie fille de la soirée. Elle souriait heureuse, Fleur lui avait dit que l’apparition du Pangolin ne l’avait pas influencée dans sa demande, elle souhaitait déjà avant lui demander de l’accompagné au bal.  
  
La soirée se termina tranquillement, elles avaient eu droit à quelques regard un peu jaloux, mais rien de bien grave. Et alors qu’elles se dirigeaient vers l’escalier, car Fleur souhaitait la raccompagner à sa salle commune, la blonde s’arrêta et désigna quelque chose qui se trouvait au dessus d’elle. Une branche de gui.  
  
La belle blonde lui sourit et se pencha pour l’embrasser. Clôturant cette soirée d’une merveilleuse façon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce premier texte à été écrit pour une Nuit du FOF pendant laquelle le thème sortit à été « Pangolin ».
> 
> Les défis de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> \- écrire un Fleur / Hermione (Cap ou pas cap)  
> \- Harry Potter (Fandom de la semaine)  
> \- Fleur / Hermione (couple du jour)  
> \- Bal (mot du jour)  
> \- P : Pangolin (Alphabet des thèmes)  
> \- Drabble femslash (Fleur/Hermione)  
> \- Un personnage A invente un personnage B au bal (1001 situations)  
> \- Apparition d'un Pangolin avec une banderole "félicitation" lorsqu'on trouve son âme sœur (Le défi des âmes sœurs)  
> \- Baiser 69 : un baiser sous le gui (Le défi des baisers)  
> \- écrire un Fleur/Hermione (Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup)  
> \- H : Hermione (Alphabet des personnages)  
> \- Écrire sur Fleur (Qui est-ce)  
> \- 988. sorcière (Si tu l'oses)  
> \- UA!Âmes Soeur (UA Challenge)  
> \- écrire sur un perso aux cheveux blond (Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi)  
> \- Personnage - Delacour, Fleur (Retraçons Harry Potter)  
> \- Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) (Défis de l'extrême)


	2. Nicholas Rush & Matthew Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour Nicholas, les Pangolins seront toujours des empêcheurs de penser tranquillement. Ça n'est pas l'arrivée de l'un d'eux, le jour où il rencontre Matthew Scott -fraichement arrivé sur la base Icare- qui va changer son avis à leur sujet.

Quand le vaisseau faisant le trajet entre la Terre et la planète où ils étaient basés avait été annoncé, Nick s’était réfugié dans son laboratoire. Plus il pouvait éviter les Pangolins annonçant les âmes-sœurs, mieux il se portait. Pas qu’il avait quelque chose contre les Pangolins, mais y assister, il ne voulait pas. Il avait l’impression de s’immiscer dans la vie privée des âmes-sœurs qui se rencontraient. Young avait accepter qu’il fasse ça, et n’empêchait personne de partir, mais… eh bien Nicholas était le seul à partir dans ces cas-là. Visiblement les militaires et la majorité des scientifiques de la base, étaient des commères avides de potins.  
  
Tout le monde savait que les Pangolins pouvaient venir n’importe quand. Quand il avait épousé Gloria, leurs deux familles avaient faillit s’y opposés. Mais c’était Gloria qui avait mit les points sur les i de tout le monde, son âme sœur, elle l’avait rencontré et c’était un connard qui s’était retrouver en prison deux semaines après leur rencontre, elle avait choisit de l’oublier. Et si Nicholas rencontrait son âme-sœur, eh bien elle l’accepterait et s’effacerait. Voilà ce qu’elle avait dit à l’époque. Il n’avait jamais rencontré son âme-sœur, mais Gloria était partie, emportée par ce foutu cancer.  
  
Nick ne se décida a sortir de son laboratoire qu’aux environs de midi, normalement la folie matinale devrait être passée, et il échapperait probablement aux rencontres entre deux âmes-sœurs. Et en plus, puisqu’il était resté à l’écart, il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de reprendre du café depuis le matin.  
  
Un mug rempli de café lui fut tendu dès qu’il mit les pieds au mess, Nick attrapa ledit mug et remercia le colonel Young d’un grommellement un peu indistinct.  
  
« Vous n’étiez pas obligé de vous isolé pendant tout ce temps. »  
  
« Si je veux échapper à ces empêcheurs de penser tranquillement que sont les Pangolins, je préfère m’isoler quand des nouvelles recrues arrivent. » Répondit le scientifique après avoir bu une gorgée de son café.  
  
Nick prit un plateau pour aller manger dans un coin à l’écart du mess. Il n’avait pas envie de discuter.  
  
Quand quelqu’un vint s’asseoir devant lui, Nick ne leva même pas les yeux.  
  
« Vous n’étiez pas là quand on est arrivé ce matin. »  
  
« J’évite d’être présent quand des nouveaux arrivent. »  
  
« Vous aussi vous trouvez que c’est ennuyant de voir les Pangolins arrivé quand il y a beaucoup de gens ? »  
  
« Oui. » Nick leva les yeux en même temps que son interlocuteur.  
  
L’espace d’un instant, ce fut comme si le temps s’était figé, puis, il sembla reprendre sa course alors qu’une musique se faisait entendre. Pas besoin d’être un génie pour comprendre ce que c’était. Bon elle avait commencer à se faire entendre quand le jeune homme s’était installé, mais il n’y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Nick se leva, abandonnant sans regret son repas pour aller attraper le Pangolin qui esquissait un pas de danse en chantant entre les tables, tout en se dirigeant vers lui et ce jeune homme dont il ne connaissait même pas encore le nom.  
  
« Rush ! » S’exclama Young.  
  
« J’emmène l’empêcheur de penser tranquillement ailleurs, et.. » Il ignora l’exclamation outrée dudit empêcheur de penser tranquillement, pour regarder le jeune homme.  
  
« Matthew. » Dit ce dernier.  
  
« Et tu viens, je suppose, Matthew ? » Le tutoiement lui était venu instinctivement, et il tenait toujours fermement le Pangolin qui essayait de lui échapper, et qui avait au moins cesser de chanter.  
  
« Oui... Oui je viens. » Répondit le jeune homme, encore sous le choc. Oui, d’accord, il savait parfaitement que ça pouvait arrivé hein, ça pouvait arrivé n’importe quand. Il avait déjà été le témoin de rencontre entre deux âmes-sœurs. Le matin même quand il était arrivé d’ailleurs. Mais il ne s’y était pas attendu. Matt le rejoignit et le suivit hors du mess.  
  
Nick se dirigea vers ses quartiers, mieux valait là que dans le labo, au moins personne ne viendrait déranger leur discussion.  
  
« Et donc ? » Demanda Matt après qu’ils arrivés.  
  
Nick posa le Pangolin au sol et l’animal de fusilla du regard en défroissant sa banderole.  
  
« C’est quoi ces manières ? » Râla le Pangolin. « C’est la première fois qu’on me traite comme ça ! »  
  
« Je n’avais pas envie que tout le monde assiste à ça. » Répondit Nick qui s’adossa contre le mur en fixant alternativement l’animal et Matthew. « Donc… on est des âmes sœurs, c’est ça ? »  
  
Il se souvenait de ce qu’on disait à ce sujet, il se souvenait des réactions de sa famille quand il avait décidé d’épouser quelqu’un qui n’était pas son âme sœur. Et il se souvenait de ce qu’on disait des Pangolins. Même si pour lui ils n’étaient que des empêcheurs de penser tranquillement.  
  
« C’est évident, non ? » Le Pangolin le fusillait toujours du regard, il semblait aussi attendre quelque chose. Et Nick n’était pas stupide, ce qu’il attendait, ça devait être des excuses.  
  
« Je ne m’excuserai pas. » Dit-il au Pangolin, et quelque part il se sentait terriblement stupide de parler à cette bestiole agaçante.  
  
Le regard du Pangolin s’assombrit encore. Ils étaient définitivement énervant ces humains par moment, jamais content de rencontré leurs âmes-sœurs. Enfin, ces deux là n’avaient pas sembler mécontent. Juste surpris pour le plus jeune, et le plus vieux était… il semblait tenir à sa vie privée. Le Pangolin pouvait un peu comprendre, mais c’était pas sa faute s’ils s’étaient rencontrés dans une pièce en public. Nah.  
  
« Vous ne faite jamais d’erreur ? » Demanda Nick.  
  
Le regard de Matt s’écarquilla. Et le Pangolin fixa l’humain choqué. Mais mais mais enfin ?! C’était quoi ça ?! D’abord il l’attrapait et le trimbalait partout, et ensuite il osait demander ça ?  
  
« On ne fait _jamais_ d’erreur ! » Confirma le Pangolin, vexé et mécontent qu’on puisse douter de lui.  
  
Nick souffla. Bon, eh bien, dites merci au Pangolin de pratiquement enchaîné un jeune homme comme Matthew à quelqu’un comme lui. Bon sang... Leur écart d’âge devait être grand, limite Nick pouvait presque dire à vue de nez qu’à son âge il pourrait avoir un enfant de l’âge de Matthew. Et... d’accord, le colonel Young n’était pas non plus très jeune, et TJ devait avoir peut-être 4 ou 5 ans de plus que Matthew.  
  
« Vous... »  
  
« Tu. » Le coupa Nick en levant les yeux vers Matthew. « C’est tu. Et appelle moi Nick, ou Nicholas, comme tu préfères. »  
  
Un sourire lui répondit, et ce sourire... Nick allait faire en sorte que Matthew ne le perde pas. Il lui sourit en retour. Et Matt ne réfléchit pas, il parcouru la distance qui les séparait en quelques pas, et il embrassa l’autre homme. Il n’avait pas réfléchit, ni songer que Nicholas pourrait le repousser.  
  
Perdus dans ce premier baiser, ni l’un, ni l’autre ne remarqua l’air ravi du Pangolin qui partit rapidement. D’autres âmes-sœurs attendaient sa venue après tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les défis de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Ships farfelus]  
> Défi couple 236 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Foire aux couples]  
> Âmes-soeurs 11 : Apparition pangolin avec une banderole "félicitation" lorsque l'on trouve son âme soeur [Le défi des ames soeurs]  
> UA Challenge 10 : UA!Âme Soeur [UA Challenge]  
> P : Pangolin ([Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Gémeaux : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate universe) [Horoscope]  
> Mot du 21/09/2020 : Café [Mot du jour]  
> Fiception des Pangolins de Leia, basé/inspiré par son intro paske elle est géniale cette intro [Fiception]  
> écrire un Mattick UA!Pangolin [Cap ou pas cap]  
> écrire un Nick/Matt UA!Pangolin [Un défi pour soi-même et pour les autres]  
> Personnage 2 Nicholas Rush [Foire aux personnages]  
> Couple du 30/07/2020 : Matthew Scott/ Nicholas Rush [Couple du jour]  
> Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]  
> Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°85 - Ecrire une scène pré-canon [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> ACTION 46 : Embrasser son vis-à-vis sous le coup de l’impulsion [Foire aux folles actions]  
> écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par N [Qui est-ce]  
> écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par M [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> La première fois que j'embrasse mon âme-soeur [Premières fois]  
> Défi baiser 52 : Un baiser d'un soldat [Foire aux baiser]


	3. Nick & Matt [Bonus/suite]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelques mois après leur rencontre et la venue du Pangolin, un matin banal sur la base Icare

Avant d’arrivé sur la base Icare, Matt n’aurait jamais cru qu’il rencontrerait son âme sœur. La venue du Pangolin, le jour de son arrivée sur la base, l’avait surpris. Et quand Nick avait demander au Pangolin s’ils ne faisaient jamais d’erreur, il avait eu l’impression d’être totalement rejeter alors qu’ils ne se connaissaient même pas. C’était un peu pour ça qu’il n’avait pas réfléchit ce jour là et qu’il avait embrasser le scientifique.  
  
Depuis lors ils avaient appris à ce connaître, et Matt était définitivement tombé amoureux du scientifique. Âmes-sœurs ne voulait pas forcément dire amour. Le jeune homme avait eu du mal à apprivoiser Nicholas, l’autre homme avait une carapace d’ours grognon et bougon. Et il avait du mal à faire vraiment confiance et à s’ouvrir aux autres, ça Matt n’avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à le remarquer.  
  
Quand Matt se réveilla, il était seul. Il en avait l’habitude, Nick se couchait régulièrement après lui, et se levait toujours avant lui. Marmonnant un peu dans sa barbe, le jeune homme roula sur le côté pour enfouir son visage dans l’oreiller de son compagnon. La place était totalement froide… à croire que Nick n’était pas venu se coucher. Un soupir échappa à Matt et il se redressa pour attraper sa montre et regarder l’heure. Il était encore tôt.  
  
Matthew se leva en maugréant un peu contre un certain scientifique accro au boulot. Honnêtement, il aimerait vraiment que Nick décroche un peu de ces foutues équations de temps en temps. Juste un peu, juste pour profiter un peu d’un moment tranquille avec lui. Bon, okay, c’était un peu compliquer sur la base Icare de pouvoir être seuls et tranquille pendant un moment. C’était un véritable nid à commérage. Tous autant qu’ils étaient -même le colonel Young qui le nierait probablement totalement- étaient avides du moindre potin. Enfin, d’un côté, Matt comprenait. Ils étaient loin de la Terre, a force, le seul « amusement » était de savoir tout les potins.  
  
En arrivant au mess il constata l’absence du scientifique et il soupira à nouveau, Nick avait du passer la nuit devant ses tableaux couvert de formules mathématiques auxquelles Matt ne comprenait rien. Matt prit deux tasses de café et de quoi grignoter un peu sur un plateau et quitta le mess en ignorant les regards curieux.  
  
« Bandes de commères. » Maugréa-t-il entre ses dents en se dirigeant vers le labo où Nick travaillait.  
  
Le jeune homme poussa la porte du labo pour trouver Nick devant un de ses tableaux blanc couvert de formule. Absolument pas étonnant. Nick le regarda avec l’air un peu surpris.  
  
« Matt ? »  
  
Il posa le plateau et rejoignit son compagnon pour l’embrasser.  
  
« Bonjour. »  
  
« Bonjour ? » Nick cligna des yeux, perdu.  
  
« Tu as passé là nuit ici. » Répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Ça n’était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, il s’approcha de la table et s’assit sur le bord en prenant une des tasses pour la tendre à Nick. « Café ? »  
  
Le scientifique prit la tasse et en bu une longue gorgée.  
  
« Est-ce que je t’ai déjà dit que je t’aime ? »  
  
« Du moment que tu m’aimes plus que ton précieux café. » Répondit le jeune homme en souriant. « Je t’aime aussi. »  
  
Le regard de Matt se posa sur le tableau, c’était définitivement trop compliqué pour lui tout ça, et pourtant il adorait venir regarder Nick travailler.  
  
Quand Nick s’approcha pour déposé sa tasse vide sur le plateau, Matt attrapa sa main pour le tirer vers lui, ils restèrent ainsi enlacer pendant un moment, puis, Nick l’embrassa. Il s’écarta ensuite.  
  
« Je dois continuer ça. »  
  
« Et penser à dormir à un moment donner. » Rétorqua le jeune homme.  
  
« Quand j’aurais finit. »  
  
Matt souffla. Évidemment. Nick voulait finir ce qu’il faisait, quoiqu’il fasse d’ailleurs.  
  
« D’accord. Tu m’explique ce que tu fais exactement ? »  
  
Nick lui jeta un coup d’œil en retournant vers le tableau, mais il reprit son travail tout en commençant ses explications. Et Matt décrocha rapidement. Il n’était pas stupide. Et il s’en était toujours bien sortit en cours, mais ça, c’était beaucoup trop complexe. Ceci dit, il n’avait absolument aucune envie de dire à Nick d’arrêter. Il adorait l’écouter parler, tout comme il adorait le regarder travailler. Et sa voix bon sang. Tout en lui en fait. Perdu dans ses pensées son regard vagabondait sur la silhouette de son compagnon qui bougeait devant son tableau tout en parlant, effaçant et corrigeant un chiffre ou un symbole par moment. Complétant une équation ou l’autre.  
  
« Tu ne m’écoutes pas, pas vrai ? »  
  
« Bien sûr que si je t’écoutes. »  
  
« Et je suppose que tu as tout compris ? »  
  
Oups. Grillé. Matt haussa les épaules.  
  
« Non. » Répondit le jeune homme, autant être franc, de toute façon il était grillé. « Je ne comprend rien, mais j’aime écouter tes explications, car j’aime ta voix. »  
  
« Matt... » Grommela le scientifique, l’air un peu gêné, en se détournant pour regarder ses équations.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Ne dit pas ça. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Matt en descendant de la table pour s’approcher de son amant, il se colla à son dos et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Nick. « Je t’aime et j’aime ta voix. »  
  
Nick ferma les yeux. Quelques mois plus tôt, il ne pensait pas qu’il aurait la chance d’avoir à nouveau quelqu’un qui l’aimerait. Mais c’était avant que ce fichu pangolin ne bouleverse ces certitudes et sa vie. Pas qu’il s’en plaigne, Matt était.... parfait. Enfin pour lui en tout cas. Il avait eu du mal a faire confiance, et à s’ouvrir. Mais au final, il était heureux. Même s’il ne pourrait jamais oublier Gloria. Le scientifique rouvrit les yeux et déposa le feutre bleu avec lequel il écrivait sur le tableau.  
  
« Je crois que j’ai besoin d’une pause. » Dit Nick en se retournant à moitié pour le regarder. « Tu penses que tu pourrais venir aussi ? »  
  
Matt hésita un instant, s’il l’accompagnait il n’était pas sûr qu’ils ne feraient que dormir. Mais d’un autre côté.... puisque Nick lui demandait s’il pourrait l’accompagner. Hum.... tentant.  
  
« Allons-y. » Eh il n'allait pas refuser d'aller avec Nick, au moins ils auraient un moment tranquille rien que tout les deux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :**  
>  Lieu du 04/10/2020 : Base Icare (Stargate Universe) [Lieu du jour]  
> Personnage 2 Nicholas Rush [Foire aux personnages]  
> ACTION 150 : S’asseoir sur le bord d’une table [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Couleur du 15/08/2020 : Blanc [Couleur du jour]  
> Couple du 30/07/2020 : Matthew Scott/ Nicolas Rush [Couple du jour]  
> Gémeaux : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate universe) [Horoscope]  
> Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°85 - Ecrire une scène pré-canon [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Nicholas Rush/Matthew Scott [Ships farfelus]  
> Défi couple 236 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Foire aux couples]  
> Prénom 31 : Nicholas [Le défi des prénoms]  
> N comme Nicholas Rush (Stargate Universe) [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Personnage du 16/10/2020 : Nicholas Rush [Personnage du jour]  
> Mot du 23/09/2020 : Pangolin [Mot du jour]  
> P : Pangolin [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> La faune et la flore du 05/11/2020 : Le pangolin [La faune et la flore du jour]  
> UA Challenge 10 : UA!Âme Soeur [UA Challenge]  
> Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]  
> Cent cinquantième baiser : Un baiser au goût de café [Le défi des baiser]  
> Défi baiser 52 : Un baiser d'un soldat [Foire aux baisers]   
> Prompt d'amour 31 : « Je t'aime » [Prompt d'amour]  
> Prompt 120 : « Je t'aime » [Prompt par millier]  
> Couple 70 : Matt/Nick (Stargate Universe)  
> Prompt : "Je ne comprends rien, mais j'aime écouter tes explications, car j'aime ta voix"  
> Mignonnerie : Matt ammène un café à Nick qui a passé la nuit à travailler sur une équation [Couple, prompt, mignonnerie]  
> Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Nicholas Rush/Matthew Scott [Bingo des ships]  
> écrire sur un scientifique [Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> écrire sur qqn qui est dans les forces armées/de l'ordre ou qui souhaite y entrer [Vrai ou faux]  
> écrire sur un personnage principal [Qui est-ce]  
> 50 nuances de pangolin.s [50 nuances]


	4. Steve & Bucky [enfants]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tous le monde sait qu'un Pangolin peut arrivé n'importe quand dans la vie de quelqu'un. Du haut de ses huit ans, Steve le sait aussi, mais il n'y songe pas. A cet âge, on s'en fiche un peu de ça.

Du haut de ses huit ans, Steven Rogers savait ce qu’était un Pangolin, sa maman lui avait expliqué qu’ils pouvaient arrivés n’importe quand dans la vie de quelqu’un et elle lui avait parlé des âmes-sœurs. Elle avait dit que c’était très rare. Il n’avait pas tout comprit.  
  
Alors quand un nouvel élève arriva dans sa classe il ne pensa absolument pas à ça.  
  
A la récréation non plus, il n’y pensa pas.  
  
Quand un garçon plus grand le bouscula exprès, le faisant tomber par terre, Steve s’y attendait. C’était habituel. Ils étaient toujours comme ça avec lui. Et pourtant, à sa grande surprise, quelqu’un se mit entre l’autre garçon et lui.  
  
« Ça t’amuses ? » Demanda le nouveau en fixant d’un regard noir le plus vieux, il n’attendit pas de réponse et se tourna vers Steve, lui tendant la main, leur regard se croisèrent.  
  
« Tu vas bien ? » Une musique se fit entendre, et tous le monde dans la cours se stoppa, un Pangolin arrivait en se trémoussant sur la musique, une banderole avec le mot « Félicitation » écrit dessus dans les pattes. L’animal se stoppa brutalement en voyant les deux enfants.  
  
Minute. Pause. Ooooh. C’était bien la première fois qu’il tombait sur deux enfants qui étaient des âmes-sœurs. Son cœur fondit en voyant les bouilles surprises des deux garçons. Et, bien que frustrer de ne pas pouvoir leur expliquer clairement, il tenta d’expliquer par geste.  
  
Le petit blond attrapa la main du garçon aux cheveux noir et se leva avant de le tirer en direction du pangolin, il s’accroupit devant l’animal.  
  
« T’es trop mignon ! » Dit le petit blond. « Maman elle m’a expliquer, ça veut dire qu’on est des âmes-sœurs ? »  
  
Le pangolin ravi hocha la tête. Mais c’est qu’ils étaient trop adorable. Oooooh quand il allait raconter ça autres. Ils allaient tous être jaloux qu’il ait désigné ces deux adorables petits comme étant des âmes sœurs. Est-ce qu’il était complètement en train de gagatiser en voyant les deux garçons se dire comment ils s’appelaient ? Totalement. Et en les regardant se déclaré qu'ils seraient les meilleurs amis du monde en prime ? Mais bien sûr qu'il gagatisait. Mais qui allait lui en vouloir hein ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :**  
>  P : Pangolin [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> faire un âme sœurs pangolins avec le Stucky [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Thème 58 : Ames soeurs [7 couples pour un thème]  
> Mot du 23/09/2020 : Pangolin [Mot du jour]  
> UA Challenge 10 : UA!Âme Soeur [UA Challenge]  
> La faune et la flore du 05/11/2020 : Le pangolin [La faune et la flore du jour]  
> S : Steve Rogers [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Steve Rogers / Bucky Barnes [Drabble à l'infini]  
> 36) 50 nuances de pangolin.s [Les cinquante nuances]  
> UA âme sœur de Novembre 2020 : La loi du Pangolin [UA âme soeur du mois]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Âmes-soeurs 11 : Apparition pangolin avec une banderole "félicitation" lorsque l'on trouve son âme soeur [Le défi des âmes soeurs]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Personnage 125 : Bucky Barnes [Foire aux personnages]  
> Foire aux duos 118 : Bucky & Steve [Foire aux duos]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


	5. Kagaho & Shun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parfois, la rencontre des âmes-soeurs est un peu douloureuse pour le Pangolin

Kagaho détestait les Pangolins. Honnêtement, il espérait qu’il n’aurait jamais à en voir de sa vie. Il savait que certains avaient eu la visite de cette bestiole immonde et agaçante. Sylphide, qui l’avait cacher à tous le monde, être l’âme sœur d’un chevalier d’Athéna et le découvrir en pleine guerre était un peu... problématique.  
  
Et il y avait aussi Eaque et Violate, qui avaient désespéré pendant des siècles de ne pas être des âmes sœurs, ça avait failli tout foutre en l’air entre eux deux siècles plus tôt. Kagaho savait que lors de son combat contre Ikki, Eaque avait été fasciné. Et il avait vu plusieurs fois le chevalier une fois la paix signée. Violate aussi avait rencontré Ikki plusieurs fois. Et ça n’était que quand ils s’étaient retrouver à trois au même endroit que le Pangolin était arrivé.  
  
Bon sang, il n’avait du tout envie que ça lui arrive un jour.  
  
Un coup de coude le ramena à la réalité et il lança un regard noir à Dohko. Depuis que la paix était signée, et que tout le monde avait été ramené à la vie -le seigneur Hadès avait maugréer un peu à l’idée de tous les laisser partir avant de laisser Thanatos les ramenés à la vie-, Dohko et lui s’entendaient bien. Et il aimait bien s’entraîner avec le chevalier.  
  
« A quoi tu penses ? »  
  
« Au fait que je ne veux pas rencontrer une de ces horribles bestioles. » Marmonna Kagaho en reposant son regard sur le terrain d’entraînement. Le jeune homme aux cheveux vert était impressionnant. Il tenait aisément tête à Eaque, en combat d’entraînement certes mais quand même.  
  
« C’est Shun. » Lui dit Dohko. « Le frère d’Ikki. »  
  
Ah... dommage. Il n’avait pas envie d’avoir le chevalier du Phénix sur le dos s’il s’avisait d’essayer de séduire Shun.  
  
Le combat se termina sur un match nul, et les deux combattants laissèrent leur place.  
  
« On y va _papy_? » Se moqua gentiment le Spectre en sachant que Dohko approchait doucement des 300 ans, merci le cadeau qu’Athéna lui avait fait un peu plus de 250 ans plus tôt.  
  
« Tu vas voir ce que le papy sait encore faire ! » Râla Dohko en le suivant.  
  
« Des promesses, papy, toujours des promesses. »  
  
Ils n’arrivèrent pas sur le terrain d’entraînement, Kagaho se figea quand la musique _We are the champions_ de _Queen_ se fit entendre, alors qu’il croisait le regard de Shun. C’était la première fois depuis qu’ils avaient tous été ramené à la vie qu’ils se rencontraient. Alors que Kagaho venait régulièrement au Sanctuaire d'Athéna -et deux siècles plus tôt il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y mettrait les pieds sans que ça soit en période de guerre-. Puis il le vit, le Pangolin, cette bestiole avec sa banderole.  
  
Et alors qu’il arrivait près d’eux, son regard fixé sur lui, Kagaho réagit instinctivement, sans réfléchir. Et il envoya valser l’animal d’un coup de pied.  
  
La bestiole couina en atterrissant, le regard de Shun s’écarquilla, puis, le jeune homme se précipita vers le Pangolin pour le ramasser.  
  
Un rire sortit Kagaho de son bug, et il fusilla Dohko du regard, pendant que Shun câlinait le Pangolin.  
  
Okay, peut-être qu’il avait eu une réaction un peu trop brutale. Mais eh, pas de sa faute à lui si la tête de ces bestioles lui foutait la trouille.  
  
Et à côté de lui Dohko continuait de rire, appuyer contre le mur de l’arène d’entraînement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était ami avec ce crétin au juste ?  
  
« Désolé. » Marmonna-t-il en croisant le regard accusateur de Shun. S'ils étaient des âmes sœurs il pouvait bien faire un effort. Du moment que la bestiole restait loin hein. Mais vu comment le Pangolin l'invectivait -même si personne n'y comprenait rien- la bestiole ne devait pas avoir envie de s'approcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot du 23/09/2020 : Pangolin [Mot du jour]  
> P : Pangolin [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> UA Challenge 10 : UA!Âme Soeur [UA Challenge]  
> La faune et la flore du 05/11/2020 : Le pangolin [La faune et la flore du jour]  
> faire une fic où une personne est méchant avec un pangolins [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Idée n°2 de Almayen [Défis à l'unité]  
> Fandom du 03/11/2020 au 10/11/2020 : Saint Seiya [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Lieu du 12/11/2020 : Sanctuaire d'Athéna [Lieu du jour]  
> Défi couple 431 : Kagaho du Bénou / Shun d'Andromède [Foire aux couples]  
> Foire aux duos 130 : Dohko de la Balance & Kagaho du Bénou [Foire aux duos]  
> \- Kagaho du Bénou (Saint Seiya - The Lost Canvas) [La semaine des personnages]  
> Déesse du 24/08/2020 : Athéna (divinité grecque, déesse de la sagesse, de la stratégie militaire, des artisans, des artistes et des maîtres d'école) [Dieu de la semaine]  
> Âmes-soeurs 11 : Apparition pangolin avec une banderole "félicitation" lorsque l'on trouve son âme soeur [Le défi des âmes soeurs]  
> 36) 50 nuances de pangolin.s [Les cinquante nuances]  
> Fanvideo du 25/11/2020 : https://youtu.be/ocEKuySqsrk [Fanvideo du jour]  
> Musique du 17/08/2020 : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04854XqcfCY [Musique du jour]  
> Thème 58 : Ames soeurs [7 couples pour un thème]  
> 554\. âmes sœurs [Si tu l'oses]


	6. Loki & Clint

« Tu as du cœur. » Dit Loki.  
  
Le regard de Clint était plongé dans celui de l’autre. Bleu contre vert. Il était comme figé, incapable de faire un geste. La pointe du sceptre approchait. Et une musique résonna. Le regard de Clint s’écarquilla alors que l’homme qui était arrivé par le portail instable se figeait en cherchant du regard l’origine de cette musique.  
  
Ils le virent en même temps. Le Pangolin qui avançait en dansant. Et cette banderole. Ils en avaient tout les deux entendu parlés, les Pangolins étaient connu partout. Même si Clint n’avait jamais vu _ces Pangolins là_. Bon après c’était pas comme si il avait déjà vu en vrai les autres pangolins, ceux qui n’avaient pas ces foutues banderoles et qui ne dansaient pas sur _We are the Champions_ de Queen.  
  
« Eh merde... » Soupira Clint. « Pourquoi moi ? »  
  
Le Pangolin venait de s’arrêter à proximité d’eux faisait de grands gestes.  
  
« C’est bon on a comprit. »  
  
L’animal sembla fusiller l’âme sœur de Clint du regard et il continua de faire des gestes. Clint fronça les sourcils et s’accroupit.  
  
« Eh je ne comprend rien à tout ces gestes, mais tu sais quoi, cet endroit va exploser. » Et là, c’est lui qui fusilla son âme sœur du regard avant de reporter son regard sur le Pangolin qui l’écoutait attentivement, et si on lui avait dit qu’il parlerait avec un Pangolin comme si c’était parfaitement normal quelques jours, voire juste quelques heures plus tôt, il aurait trouver ça totalement fou. « Donc il faudrait qu’on parte et en vitesse. »  
  
« Je suis venu pour le Tesseract. »  
  
« Et ça sera très utile quand cet endroit aura exploser. »  
  
Un duel de regard plus tard, Loki souffla et baissa le sceptre. D’accord. Il trouverait bien un moyen d’avoir le Tesseract quand ils seraient sortit de là. A moins qu’il ne trouve un moyen de se débarrasser du contrôle mental qu’il subissait, il le sentait tout au fond de son esprit, il tentait d’y résister au maximum mais après les longs mois passé entre les sales pattes de l’Autre il n’avait plus la force de résister totalement.  
  
Alors qu’il était à l’arrière d’un des véhicules en compagnie de son âme sœur et du Pangolin, ce dernier fit un geste en direction de sa tête, puis, en direction de l’humain. C’était comme si l’animal voulait qu’il demande de l’aide. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, son âme sœur n’était qu’un humain, il ne pouvait pas l’aider. Finalement, il posa le sceptre, alors qu’il s’y était presque accrocher depuis qu’on lui avait mit entre les mains. Étonnement, il sentit son esprit redevenir un peu plus clair après avoir poser le sceptre.  
  
« Je... j’ai besoin d’aide. » Murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de son âme sœur, Loki savait qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance. Ni l’un, ni l’autre ne vit le Pangolin hocher la tête avec un semblant de sourire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La faune et la flore du 05/11/2020 : Le pangolin [La faune et la flore du jour]  
> P : Pangolin [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Mot du 23/09/2020 : Pangolin [Mot du jour]  
> UA Challenge 10 : UA!Âme Soeur [UA Challenge]  
> Balance : Personnage : Loki (Marvel) [Horoscope]  
> écrire un UA âme soeur Pangolin avec un ship au choix d'un de tes fandoms [Cap ou pas cap]  
> UA âme sœur de Novembre 2020 : La loi du Pangolin [UA âme soeur du mois]  
> Personnage du 03/12/2020 : Clint Barton (Marvel) [Personnage du jour]  
> Célébrité du 08/09/2020 : Jeremy Renner [Célébrité du jour]  
> Couple du 01/12/2020 : Loki / Clint Barton [Couple du jour]  
> Couleur du 08/10/2020 : vert (green) [Couleur du jour]  
> Dieu du 06/08/2020 : Loki (mythologie nordique) [Dieu de la semaine]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> L : Loki [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Personnage 137 : Clint Barton (MCU) [Foire aux personnages]  
> Défi couple 433 : Loki/Clint Barton [Foire aux couples]  
> La première fois que je rencontre mon âme-sœur [Premières fois]  
> Âmes-soeurs 11 : Apparition pangolin avec une banderole "félicitation" lorsque l'on trouve son âme soeur [Le défi des âmes soeurs]  
> Musique du 17/08/2020 : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04854XqcfCY [Musique du jour]  
> 36) 50 nuances de pangolin.s [Les cinquante nuances]  
> Défi de l’extrême : Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


End file.
